


No Time Like the Present

by bennyandthevamps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mainly dean and cas, others just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyandthevamps/pseuds/bennyandthevamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cas and Gabe are angels (after the whole fallen angel thing, but Gabe was hiding on Earth for that and Cas has his grace back).  So that's the only backstory you need I think...</p>
<p>This was for the SPN Writing Challenge, December 2015, my partner was someoneoffthestreet (tumblr), and the prompt was presents!</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Time Like the Present

**Author's Note:**

> Cas and Gabe are angels (after the whole fallen angel thing, but Gabe was hiding on Earth for that and Cas has his grace back). So that's the only backstory you need I think...
> 
> This was for the SPN Writing Challenge, December 2015, my partner was someoneoffthestreet (tumblr), and the prompt was presents!

Dean told him not to get anything.

 

_He always does this, honestly, it’s like he’s trying to one-up me or something as the best boyfriend._

Cas had moved into the bunker a couple years ago, and everyone was finally starting to have a somewhat normal life. Sam, Charlie, and Gabe lived there too, and Kevin hung out every once and a while.

 

The group hunted when cases were nearby, but other than that Sam and Gabe had started dating, Sam was back in school, and Charlie found another tech job. Pretty average lives, for once.

 

The whole dating Cas thing was never part of the plan. Dean and Cas were friends- buddies!- nothing more. But then one Christmas Dean made an unfortunate tree-topper joke that reminded Cas a little too much of Meg, and, well, the levee finally broke.

 

Dean took Cas back to his room and Cas was finally able to grieve for his friend, and after that things took a more romantic turn.

 

Long story short, Dean and Cas are dating and that’s that.

 

Anyhow, the present.

 

Dean was pissed. Not an, I’m gonna kill you when you get home pissed, but more of a, I can’t believe you’re so nice and are trying to be the better partner than me, I need to get something twice as good now, kind of pissed.

 

Dean picked up the small box that was on the table. It was wrapped in red paper with green ribbon and had a small slip on it that said, “To: Dean, Love: Cas,” with a little heart drawn on the tag.

 

_Dammit Cas!_

Just as Dean was about to grab his keys and find Cas the best ugly sweater $20 could buy, he saw Cas walk down the stairs.

 

_Shit, guess I’m not leaving now._

“Hey Cas.”

 

“Hello Dean, did you see the gift I left you on the table?”

 

“Uh, yeah, I did, but we’re doing Secret Santa this year, and I know you have Gabe, so what gives?”

 

“Well, I just thought it would be something more to thank you for your support than a Christmas gift.”

 

“Aw, Cas, what the hell do you have to thank me for? We’ve both fucked up, a lot, along the way, so really, what’s up?”

 

Cas walked to the table and picked up the present, handing it to Dean, “Just open it, please.”

 

Dean took the gift and turned it over in his hands. It wasn’t heavy, just an ordinary box. “Alright, alright.”

 

Dean pulled off the bow and ripped off the wrapping paper. In his hands was a brown cardboard box.

 

“Keep going,” Cas assured.

 

Dean tore the tape on the box and opened it, and inside was a small, black, velvet box.

 

“No,” Dean whispered. When Dean looked over at Cas, he saw him on one knee, looking back up at Dean.

 

“Yes,” Cas whispered back.

 

Dean opened the little box, and inside was a perfect silver band.

 

“Dean,” Cas said, looking up and noticing tears forming in Dean’s eyes, “will you marry me?”

 

Dean stood there, staring from the ring, to Cas, and back for a few seconds.

 

“Well?” Cas asked.

 

Dean took a step back and looked back down at Cas.

 

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
